A Day Off
by Leavemealone100
Summary: Shayne is frustrated that he went into work on his day off by accident. Courtney shows up and needs some help. Maybe coming in wasn't a complete waste of time after all. Shayney fluff.
1. I'm Hungry

8:00 am coffee in hand, Shayne walked into the office building for yet another day at - in his opinion - the best job ever. He got to spend all day making funny videos and hanging out with so many awesome people. He went to check his phone out of habit, only to remember that his phone was broken. _I really need to get that fixed._ Since his phone was broken, he had no idea what the plans for today were. He smiled at Sheila, the building's secretary, and continued to the Smosh sector of the building, wondering what was in store.

He pushed open the door labeled "Smosh Gang", expecting to see Keith, Noah, Olivia, and Courtney all laughing and working, but was instead greeted by silence. _Weird._ He shook off his messenger bag and set it and his coffee down on the large meeting table. He sat down at one of the computers to check his social media. He spent a couple minutes replying to fans on Twitter before logging into Facebook. He scrolled mindlessly: baby photo, wedding photo, political rant, selfie, song lyrics, concert, a 'joke', relationship status update. Shayne sighed. Everyone was dating someone, and he couldn't help but feel a little lonely from time to time. Despite all the comments from fans saying how much they love him and how hot he is, his love life was pretty weak.

Snapping out of his pity party, he decided to look for some answers as to where everyone is. He pulled Noah up on Facebook chat since it said he was online.

Shayne: Yo, Noah, where is everyone at?

Noah: Did you not hear? It's our day off today! :D

Shayne: Oh... oops.

Noah: Hahaha I can't believe you went in! XD

Shayne: Whatever dude. See you later.

Noah: lol see ya!

 _Well looks like I woke up early for no reason._ Shayne started to gather his things to leave when he heard the door open. He snapped his head in its direction and was greeted by Courtney's surprised face.

"What are you doing here?" they asked in unison.

Shayne explained first: "My phone is broken so I had no idea we had a day off today. I had to find out from Noah of all people!"

Courtney laughed. "I'm just here to finish some work since I didn't really need the day off. I wasn't expecting anyone else to be here."

"Sorry, I'm leaving now anyways."

"Wait! I could actually use your help." she smiled at him.

Shayne's mood lifted with Courtney's smile. "Yeah okay, why not?"

"Great! I need to finished editing the behind the scenes for the latest Every Blank Ever. I need a second person to look over my work and to bounce ideas off of." She flopped down on the couch, opening her laptop. She tapped the seat beside her and smiled up at Shayne. "Sit."

He obeyed. When he sat down, his leg brushed against hers. Courtney didn't seem to mind to he didn't move. Courtney pulled up the editing program and opened her work. "So I'm stuck on which clip to put here," she pointed at the screen, "the one where Keith twerks or the one where Anthony raps?"

"Oh the one where Keith twerks for sure!"

Courtney edited it in and they began to giggle uncontrollably at it. This pattern repeated for about an hour before Courtney shut the laptop lid and stated: "I'm hungry." Shayne glanced at his watch. _9:30 am._

"Okay, you wanna go out and get something?" he suggested.

"Hells yes. I craving burritos real bad."

"Pablo's?"

"Duh! Let's go!" Courtney exclaimed like an excited child as she jumped up from her seat to head out the door. Shayne grinned after her and began walking to catch up. _What a girl._

"Come ooooonnnnn Shayne! We don't have all day!" Courtney teased impatiently.

"Actually we do. It's only 9:35am, Courtney. We literally have all day." Shayne teased back with a smirk. He had now caught up and fallen in stride with her.

"Oh shut up, ya big dummy," she slapped his arm playfully, "I'm hungry."

"You mentioned that."

 **I noticed a lack of ShaynexCourtney fics so I decided to fix that. This is only the beginning of this little story, so be sure to follow for updates. Reviews and IMs are greatly appreciated, and I try to respond to every question, comment, concern, and request I receive. I look forward to getting to know others in this fandom. :)**

 **~icewolf14**


	2. Burritos With a Bang-Up Dude

_Previously:_

 _"Come ooooonnnnn Shayne! We don't have all day!" Courtney teased impatiently._

 _"Actually we do. It's only 9:35am, Courtney. We literally have all day." Shayne teased back with a smirk. He had now caught up and fallen in stride with her._

 _"Oh shut up, ya big dummy," she slapped his arm playfully, "I'm hungry."_

 _"You mentioned that."_

They walked side-by-side for the 10 minute trek to Pablo's, laughing and talking the whole way. Shayne's face had started to hurt from smiling so much for so long. They arrived at their favourite burrito joint and joined the queue to order.

"Two supreme combos please!" Courtney beamed at the cashier.

"That'll be $20.89." the clearly bored college student responded. Courtney began to open her purse but Shayne stepped in, opening his wallet to take out his debit card.

"This one's on me." he swiped his card and entered his pin.

"Aw thanks, Shay!" Courtney gleamed. _Does that girl ever stop smiling?_ She grabbed their food from the equally bored retiree and carried it over to a table for two by a window at the front of the restaurant. The pair sat across from one another and began to dig into their burritos. They ate in comfortable silence for a while before Courtney broke spoke out of the blue: "So where did you grow up?" Shayne was taken off guard for a moment.

"I was actually born and raised in LA. So I don't have any kind of sob 'moving to the big city' story. Sacramento is actually a step down if anything. Where were you born?"

"Here in Sacramento! It's a great city, really."

"You don't wish you could have gone somewhere else?"

"Not at all! I still get to see the world, and Sacramento is an amazing home base." Courtney's eyes gleamed.

"How did we not know this about each other?" Shayne wondered.

"No idea, man! Oh, hey! Let's take a totally super selfie so people can see our awesomeness!" Courtney squealed and opened her phone camera. She ran around to Shayne's side of the table and placed her head next to his to fit in frame. She put her free hand on the table for support, but accidentally placed it on top of Shayne's hand. To his surprise, she didn't move it, and to even more of his surprise, he liked it.

"Make a silly face." Courtney whispered, as she was right next to his ear. Shayne shuddered as chills rushed through his spine. _Snap out of it, Shayne. It's just Courtney for god's sake!_ He pulled a face, as did Courtney, and she took a burst of photos. They began to examine them, chose the best of them, and Courtney opened up her Instagram to post it.

"How does _'_ Burritos with a bang-up dude' sound for a caption? Too cheesy?" Courtney inquired, swiping through filters and brightness settings.

"Sounds perfect to me." Shayne replied with a lopsided grin.

"Awesome! Location... tagged... and... posted!" she returned to her seat, but not before giving Shayne's hand a quick squeeze. He froze momentarily as he attempted to process this sudden change in behavior and the butterflies raging in his stomach. _You have got to be kidding me. Feelings? For Courtney? No way, it's probably nothing. Must have just been a bad burrito._

 **Disclaimer: I do not actually know where Courtney was born, I attempted to find out online but I can't find it anywhere. So if anyone reading this knows, I'd love it if you could let me know too!**


End file.
